When life gets you upside down
by Taylorauslly
Summary: The dreaded plus sign. The sign that turns life upside down. Austin and Ally's lives are changed forever after a baby comes into it. Read to find out how they deal with hardship,love,hurt,comfort,and most of all,family. Auslly and Trez. AU.
1. The dreaded plus sign

I'm Ally Dawson. I had the perfect life. An amazing boyfriend,awesome best friends,I'm famous,and I had an amazing world tour with my boyfriend. But I don't think you realize how quickly all of that can change.

Ally:What am I gonna do Trish?!

Trish:I don't know Ally, it can't be changed.

See 1 week ago today,me and my boyfriend Austin had done 'it'. The biggest mistake of my life. Me and Trish went to the pharmacy to get pregnancy tests earlier today. I just waited the most painful five minutes of my life. They all came out positive.

Ally:Trish I don't know I'm going to tell Austin!

Trish:Ally I'm sure he'll be over the moon to be a father!

Ally:But what if he isn't?

Trish:Then someone will have to help. And I will be that someone!

I really do love Trish so much. But I'm so worried! What's Austin gonna say when I tell him he got his 18 year old girlfriend pregnant? Probably gonna call me stupid and tell me to get an abortion. Ugh why did I do this?!

Ally:Trish what am I gonna tell him? How am I gonna tell him?!

Trish:I don't know Ally but let's not worry about this right now. We still have 20 minutes before Austin gets here. Let's clean you up and make lunch. We can figure everything else out later.

Ally:Thanks Trish that helps alot.

LINE BREAK

Austin would be home any second. I was hoping we could act like nothing happened and maybe tell Austin later on.

Ally:What should I say to Austin? Should I do something special?

Austin:Say what to me? Why would you need to do something special?

Ally:Austin I um-" He didn't let me finish. He already knew.

**Dun dun duuuuun! Cliff hanger! So I didn't know if I should continue but review and tell me if you want me too. I deleted all my other story's because im pretty sure no one liked them. Soo R&R amd PM me if you have any questions? Byyeee :)**


	2. He found out

ALLYS POV

He knew. He knows. I don't know how.

Austin:Your PREGNANT?!

Dez:That's the word I was looking for!

Ally:H-how did you know?

Austin:One,your clutching your stomach,two,your on the brim of crying,three,I just remembered we did it unprotected.

Ally:So now your gonna leave me? I still don't even get how YOU out of ALL people figured this out!

Austin:Ally-

Ally:No save it. I don't wanna sit here and listen to you yell at me. I'm just gonna leave now so you won't have to see me again.

Austin:Ally-

Ally:Bye Austin." Im in tears now.

Austin:Ally wait!"

Ally:Why? So you can yell at me?"

Austin:No. So I can hug you."

Ally:What? Why?"

Austin:BECAUSE WERE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"

He pulled me into a giant bone crushing hug. I really do love Austin. He's amazing. I can't wait to be parents!

LINE BREAK

Austin: Ally I can't believe were going to be parents!

Ally: Austin I know it's all you've talked about all week!

Austin: I know but I'm just so excited!

Ally: I get that but did we really already have to go buy baby things? I'm only 2 weeks along!

Austin: So your saying I'm not allowed to be excited to be a father?

Ally: Austin your being delirious. All I'm saying is that you should calm down a little bit.

Austin: How long is it until you have the baby?

Ally: Austin it's in 9 months. Just calm down we will get our baby!

Austin: Okaaaaayyyy I gueeeessss...

I really do love my boyfriend. I think were gonna make great parents.

LINE BREAK

Its been officially 3 weeks and 1 day since I've been pregnant. No one can tell yet which they shouldn't be able to with how far I am. Me and Austin decided were gonna wait until I'm showing to tell the tabloids. I just can't wait until I'm 3-5 months when we find out the gender! I just want to have the baby. I'm not even a month and I already have crazy food cravings. Yesterday I wanted to eat pickles blended together with cucumber. It isn't actually that bad...but bye for now me and Austin got a doctors appointment. Our first one in fact. Wish us good luck! I guess we will need it since Austin is going to be around needles.

**Sorry it's short guys. I don't think I got enough reviews for me to write more and the shorter the chapters the more updates. If I can get at least 10-15 Reviews I will write a long long chapter. But if I get 3-5 reviews I will write a short chapter like the last two. So thanks to the people that did review. Byyeee:)**


End file.
